Unexpected
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: "It hurt still. It probably should, it was still fresh in Kendall's mind" goes along with Cupcakes and Frosting, but can stand alone. Kendall's father dies and Carlos is there. Kendall/Carlos slash.  If you had to be told, go get a mental evaulation


A/N: Okay, so this can kinda go with "_Cupcakes and Frosting_" which is on my page, (to jog your memory, its the one where Carlos wants cupcakes at their wedding) or it can be by itself. It's based on lines about how Kendall's dad died, mentioned in _Cupcakes_, but yeah, it can go on its own. So yeah, but if you HAVE read that, then this how Kendall and Carlos started…

**Unexpected**

* * *

It hurt still. It probably should, it was still fresh in Kendall's mind. It only happened an hour ago after all. His dad died. It ha been so unexpected and the shock might never wear off.

He didn't live with the man, but he still loved him. His dad had cheated on his mom when Kendall was 7. The divorce had been finalized right after he turned 8. In the last 8 years, though, his dad had made a comeback and turned his life around. He'd stopped sleeping with multiple women a week (Kendall had 4 half siblings whose mothers hated his father, 3 of whom were older than Katie but younger than Kendall). He'd quit smoking, doing drugs and drinking. He'd done everything right in the last 8 years. He came to visit his two children who knew him once or twice a month; he'd made positive changes in his life. Kendall admired his father for changing his life so amazingly.

He'd been on his way to visit Kendall and Katie when it had happened. The other driver had been drunk. "Died on impact" they had said. "Felt no pain" they had said. But that didn't stop the truth from being real. Kendall had lost his father, and no amount of rehab, counseling or begging could bring him back. Kyle Knight, the man that Kendall worshipped, was lying dead in a hospital morgue until his mom could claim the body.

"He loved you" they had said. "He was so proud of you" they had said. But his father was dead and gone. His hero, the person he loved more than anything in this world, the person he lived to make proud, was dead.

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and looked up. Carlos. Not the person he had expected to come after him, especially not the one he had expected to look so sympathetic and heartbroken when he did. But here was Carlos, helmet and all, crouching next to him in the studio. He had run out of the apartment when his mom had told him an hour ago, and he had hidden here, at Rocque Records. Kendall had expected Logan to come after him, since James was in Minnesota for his cousin Becky's wedding.

Carlos was a good friend, a better friend than Kendall often gave him credit for, and he especially looked up to Kendall as his hero. He was the only one who never questioned Kendall, just went along for the ride. Carlos was a great friend, a slight frown gracing his normally sunny face, the way it always did when he saw Kendall upset. When Logan got upset, Carlos attempted comforting, when James got upset, Carlos just rolled his eyes, but when Kendall got upset, Carlos was upset right along with him.

He rubbed Kendall's arm, chewing on his lip. "Your dad loved you. He probably died thinking of you and Katie" Carlos offered, unsure of what to say. What did you say in a situation where your best friend, who you might be in love with, just lost a parent in a fiery car accident?

Kendall let out a shuddering sob. "I didn't even get to say goodbye. I'd been so sure he'd die in a hospital room, where I could sit at his bedside and hold his hand and say goodbye. It was supposed to happen when he was 80, not 40. I just want to be able to say goodbye, but I don't want my last memory of him to be of him dead." Kendall muttered, head lying on Carlos' shoulder. "It sucks. I don't even want to see James tonight, because you know the first thing I'm going to do, before he even knows what's going on, I'm going to start sobbing."

Carlos chewed on his lip some more "Kendall, it's okay to cry. You just lost one of the most important people in your life." Carlos said softly. "Do you know what Logan's doing right now?"

Kendall shook his head violently.

"He's sitting on the couch, holding Katie as she cries, and your mom. And he's crying for you. It sucks, Kendall, it does. But you can't hold it back. I'm going to cry for you and when James gets home and finds out what happened, I'm sure he'll cry. We don't like this either, Kendall. We just want you to know its okay to cry, its okay to be angry, its okay to be _furious._ It's okay to be angry that the drunk driver lived, its okay. What's not okay is holding it in"

Kendall looked at Carlos "When did you become so smart?"

"Eh, I'm just reciting what Logan told Katie, only using your name. but its true. I'm here, you can lean on me" Carlos offered.

And Kendall did. He lay against Carlos' shoulder and just let it out, ranting about how the driver had lived, yet his father hadn't. Screaming that he shouldn't have to lose his dad, that his 11 year old sister shouldn't lose her dad so young. Carlos had sat still the entire time, just whispering words of agreement and comfort to him. He'd learned it from his father the police officer. When people were going through this kind of pain, they needed someone. And Carlos Garcia was that to Kendall. It was one of the many unexpected things in Kendall's new, strange world

* * *

The next few days, the hardest days, Carlos never failed to be at Kendall's side, a box of tissues in hand and his shoulder ready for Kendall's head to fall on. If Carlos was around, Kendall was never far behind, and if Kendall was around, Carlos would join him seconds later. No one had thought it was possible, Logan and Kendall had always been best friends, while James and Carlos had been closer, but whatever it was in Carlos that made him want to comfort Kendall, it brought them closer than ever.

The funeral was the hardest day and Kendall and Katie had been messes. Even their mother, who no longer loved their dad, had been a wreck that day. Logan had put his focus in being there for Katie, since Kendall just couldn't be there, so he had basically had to carry Katie out of the funeral when it was over.

Carlos had sat with Kendall after the funeral, just staring at the newly formed mound in the ground. James had left with Ms. Knight, supporting her on his arm. When Kendall had been finally ready to go, Carlos had kept his arm around Kendall's shoulder as best he could throughout the dinner. Kendall's silent, comforting, angel. The one who quickly became Kendall's security blanket, silently standing at Kendall's side through it all, a hand placed on Kendall's shoulder, a silent push on Kendall's back when Kendall faltered even slightly. Carlos had never had to be so sure in his life. He had never expected that he woul have to be so sure.

The stage of being unsure of everything passed fast for Kendall, lasting maybe 3 weeks before all the former confidence and the fire was back in Kendall, only tripled with a new determination to do his father proud. Carlos had still remained by Kendall's side through it all, hearing all the secrets Kendall never told anyone else. Logan remained Katie's confidant, helping her with her homework when she couldn't do it, being the older brother that the grieving Kendall simply couldn't be for her. James floated between helping all three Knights, whether it be with an offer to go shopping or to the gym with Ms. Knight, or a silent pat on the back or word of admiration to Kendall, or offering to help Katie do her hair different or even noticing when she did something different on her own. The three boys that lived with Knights had become unofficial Knights, they always had been but it became ever more painfully obvious now. They had a bond, one that couldn't be broken. That was one of the unexpected goods that came out of all this. Things were starting to fall together with Big Time Rush in a new way.

"Kendall?" Carlos sat down on the couch, putting his head on Kendall's shoulder softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine for now" Kendall said softly, putting his head on top of Carlos' "What's going on?"

"Eh, James kicked me out of the room so he could have another clothes tantrum and I'm really tired" Carlos had stayed up with an hysterical Kendall the night before and the problem with all four boys sharing a room was that in order to get privacy, you almost always had to kick another boy out. "I thought your shoulder looked really comfortable and I thought you might need someone"

"I feel good now. It's at night I have issues." Kendall said. "When I get alone in my own thoughts." He said. "When Jo dumped me for being too depressed all the time"

"I'd like to bitch slap her for that" Carlos growled angrilly. Kendall smiled slightly and then continued.

"When I think about Katie not having a dad. When I think about having to walk Katie down the aisle because my dad won't be around. When I think about him in general. It's been 2 months. It's getting easier not to think about him nonstop, but it's hard." Kendall's voice crackled.

Carlos sighed "I'm sorry, Ken. This is so unfair to you and It makes me sick to my stomach to think about it. You're 16, you should have never lost him, not this young anyways. I'd gladly give you my dad just to make you feel better. I'll share him if you want" Carlos offered.

Kendall smiled. "No, that' okay, just the fact that you would offer that though is sweet"

"I love you, Kendall, I just want you to be happy" Carlos told him.

"You love me?" Kendall's voice was amused, teasingly and slightly… _hopeful?_

"Yeah. I think you're amazing Kendall."

"Thanks, that's sweet, I love you too, Carlos." Kendall said softly. "You've been the best friend I could ever want in this time and I love that about you"

"I just don't like you upset. I don't like seeing you get stressed out, or hurting. I want everything to be okay. I don't like seeing any of you in pain, but I really hate seeing you in pain."

"Why?"

"Because you've always protected me and Logan and James from getting hurt and I want to protect you just as much. You're our fearless leader and everything is so messed up right now. And I love you, like, really love you" Carlos said, before gasping in horror "Did I just say that out loud?"

Kendall smiled. "So, you're in love with me then?"

"Don't hate me" Carlos looked panicked.

Kendall kissed Carlos. Passionately. Like Carlos had never been kissed before. Like Kendall didn't have a hug gaping whole in his heart and no father. Like Carlos had always been his, even though Carlos was not his.

Kendall pulled away, gasping for air. Carlos looked at him. "Well, that was- unexpected? Why'd you do that?" Carlos asked.

"Because, I love you. A lot. You picked me up when I'm down and I need that in my life right now. You give me someone to lead when James and Logan won't let me tell them what to do"

"Sometimes, I need direction"

." I need _you _Carlos."

* * *

Carlos woke up that night to Kendall whimpering in his sleep across the room. Not wanting his new boyfriend to be alone in his nightmare, He slipped out of bed quietly, padding across the room. The boys had the large master bedroom, and everyone had their own wall. Carlos and Kendall were opposite each other, Kendall's bed on the wall with the window, Carlos's bed on the wall that the door was on. James's bed was on the wall they shared with their bathroom, and Logan's was on the wall with the closet. Carlos had to pass both Logan and James beds to get to Kendall's.

Logan rose up from the bed as Carlos passed. "Carlos, wha-"

"shhhhhhh" James's voice was annoyed. Logan rolled his eyes at him and then flopped back into bed, snoring slightly. James followed Logan's actions, except he wasn't snoring but humming in his sleep. Carlos shook his head and knelt down next to Kendall's bed. Kendall's whole body was under the comforter, so Carlos couldn't quite see him by the light of the window. James and Kendall had torn the curtain down the day before the accident playing hockey in their room and Mama Knight had decreed that they didn't get a new one for three months.

Carlos pulled aside Kendall's comforter, revealing Kendall curled up in a ball in his sleep, tears falling down his face, even in his sleep. Carlos felt his heart break at the pain on Kendall's face. "Daddy, don't leave" Kendall muttered, thrashing slightly. "Nooooo"

Carlos pushed Kendall slightly, scooting him to the wall. He slipped into bed next to him, instantly getting wrapped in an embrace, basically crushed against the taller (and apparently, stronger) boys chest. He wormed his arms out, wrapping them around Kendall's neck and then pressing Kendall into a kiss, stifling the crying. Kendall's eyes shot open as soon as Carlos starting kiss him.

Carlos pulled away from him "Are you okay, Kendall?"

"F-fine now. Just had a nightmare about the night my dad left. My mom kicked him out because she was so upset." Kendall whispered. "She never stopped loving him, though. But in my dream, he got in the car accident when I was chasing after him"

Carlos sighed "I'm sorry, Kendall. I love you." He whispered. "I'd never cheat on you, I'll never leave you. And I'll _never _stop loving you" he added.

Kendall pulled him close "and I'll never stop loving you" he added.

James was suddenly sitting up, having been lying up listening to their conversation. "Wait, what?"

Carlos buried his head into Kendall's chest, smiling. Kendall whipped the tears on his face away and looked at James, who was surveying them in what little light he had. "Carlos and I are dating" Kendall provided.

James smiled, Kendall could see the moonlight reflecting on his teeth from across the room. "It's about time" James announced. "I'm going to go to bed now, keep it down. I need at least 10 hours of sleep to look this beautiful." And with that, he was back out.

"Hey Logan" Kendall called, wondering if he was up to. "Guess what"

Logan grunted in response.

"I'm dating Carlos" Kendall told him.

"That's great Kendall, you can tell me all about your pet Lobster in the morning. I'm sleeping now" Logan said sleepily before collapsing back into his pillow.

"Well- that was…interestingly unexpected" Carlos giggled. From James's general direction, they heard stifled laughter.

Kendall shook his head "I don't think we're ever going to let Logan live that one down." He laughed. "Between waking up to you kissing me and that statement, I think I'm completely better now as long as you stay" he said softly.

"That's cool. I like being here" Carlos assured him.

"That's good because I-"

James shot up again "**For the love of all that is good and pure in this would, would you **_**shut the fuck up?" **_He shouted angrily, bringing Logan out of his sleep as well.

"James, knock it off. Kendall, why are you and Carlos cuddling"

That did Carlos in. He buried his face back into Kendall's chest and started laughing hysterically. Kendall started chuckling as well, and even James, who was pissed off, laughed a little bit.

"What?"

"Logan, I told you not 3 minutes ago that Carlos and I are dating. And you're response was "You can tell me about your pet Lobster in the morning" Kendall laughed.

Logan rolled his eyes "Yeah, right"

"Logan, he's not even joking" James said through laughs. "They were talking about it and then about needing each other and some crap and that's why I was yelling"

Logan flopped back into the pillow "Oh. Wow"

"Yeah. Wow" Kendall laughed as James pulled his comforter over his head. Kendall pulled the covers up over him and Carlos, shutting his eyes and listening to Carlos's giggles. He dozed off slightly.

After a couple minutes, Carlos finally got himself in control. "Kendall?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you"

Finally, something that wasn't unexpected.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I kid you not, I have been working on this story for about 2 weeks. I had to stop writing because the pain was becoming a little real for me and Reagan, being the great friend she is, made me stop. I lost my dad not long ago, I think if you've been reading for any amount of time, you'd probably figure that out. I didn't have a Carlos to the extent that Kendall did, I had my best friends and I had my best guy friend Nick, but that was it. Nick was the closest thing to the Carlos I describe in this, except that while I love him (like that way), we are not yet an item. It's complicated. Now, I have Dalton and Kattarina, who understand my pain better and honestly, this story is for both of you in a way.

So yeah, basically, this is loosely based off of my life, except that my dad did not cheat on my mom and my parents were not divorced. But he did die, so yeah.

Okay, here's my traditional random question: Have any of you seen the video of James singing opera (there's more than one, but it's the same little bit). Isn't it-like-different. It's kind of a cool talent to have, in my opinion.

It's 3 am here, so I'm going to head to bed now. I love waking up to reviews, So at least consider giving me an opinion of some sort. It can even be "I think James is a sexy beast"… I'll probably bust up laughing, but you can totally write that…..(Someone please write that!)


End file.
